


The One Where Stiles Wears Makeup

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [111]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles does makeup tutorials on YouTube. Derek finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/151546688255/have-you-ever-thought-about-youtube-starstiles)

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Stiles said.  


Derek shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. Good. He _should_ look uncomfortable, because Stiles had gone to great lengths to keep a certain secret a _secret_. Especially from Derek.  


“I said I like your videos,” Derek said again, not much louder but definitely clearer. The tips of his ears were bright red. “And…you look good in makeup.”  


Stiles’s cheeks heated, and all he could do was gape.  


Derek thought he looked _good_. In _makeup_. Stiles had really not expected that.  


“You should do the eye thing more often,” Derek said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Oh, what, does the eyeliner do it for you, big guy?”  


Derek’s eyes flashed red, and he growled a little.  


Stiles swallowed, his heart suddenly pounding very fast. “I, uh…I’ll take that as a yes, then?”  


Derek nodded, and his nostrils flared. Stiles really didn’t want to know what he was smelling right now.  


“Well.” Stiles wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and hoped Derek didn’t notice. “I’ll let you know the next time I do one of those videos, then.”  


Derek stepped closer to him. “Please do. I’d really like to see it for myself.”  


Stiles grinned. “Well, I think that can be arranged.”  


“And by see it, I mean I’d like to fuck you while you’re wearing it.” Derek was standing _really_ close now. “Just in case that wasn’t clear.”  


It was a miracle Stiles didn’t pass out from how fast all the blood in his body went straight to his dick. “Okay. Yeah. I, uh, think that can definitely be arranged, too.”  


Derek’s eyes flashed red again, and he smiled. “Good.”  



End file.
